


The Spirit of Giving

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Slight Dom!Reader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Rowena knows exactly what to get the reader for the holidays





	The Spirit of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @marril96: I was wondering, could you have Rowena wearing those clothes + a red bow on the top of her head and kneeling next to a Christmas tree like a present. And reader slowly “unwraps” (undresses) her and leaves her in nothing but sexy red underwear or lingerie and those boots. Those red boots are so sexy! And… you choose what happens next. Can you have Rowena be submissive in the fic, but still tease and sass reader? You know I love my dialogue LOL And maybe some magic use during sex? Can reader be rough with her?

Never one to make much of the holidays, you began to rethink your stance when you caught sight of the delectable view on display. “And here I thought I’d ended up on the naughty list for sure.”

Rowena glanced up at you coquettishly, a coy smile on her face. “Naughty girls have the most fun, dear.”

Kneeling in front of a Christmas tree that hadn’t been there when you’d left home that morning, Rowena was a vision, clad head to toe in hues of scarlet and maroon. Wrapped in a plush winter coat, the luxurious fabric and thick fur collar were dark against her creamy skin. On her feet were high heeled boots, red as her fiery curls. A jaunty bow perched atop her hair completed the ensemble.

Your hands itched to peel the coat off her, but you forced yourself to be patient, shedding your own coat and scarf, your eyes never leaving hers. Her smile grew the longer you made her wait, trusting you to make it worth her time. Strolling closer, your steps slow and measured, you reached out to take some of those springy locks between your fingers. Her eyes fluttered half shut, causing your own smile to widen- Rowena had a thing for having her hair played with, as you well knew.

The silky strands provided the perfect grip for you to coax her to stand, gently tugging her to her feet. She rose with a soft sigh, eyes bright with excitement. No one else saw this side of her, this docile thing that let you manhandle her if you wanted. She trusted you to know her limits, and yours, to take her to the brink but never push too far. Rowena also knew you didn’t mistake her passivity for subservience, that you wouldn’t attempt to bend her to your will. The woman was fiercely independent, and you would have her no other way.

Of course, that didn’t mean you would go easy on her; there was nothing quite so thrilling as pushing Rowena to the limits of her submissiveness, watching her struggle to curb her tongue. Ordering her to remain still, you took your time unwrapping your gift, pulling at the sash holding her coat shut with aching slowness. She squirmed under your attentions, anxious for you to get on with it. You punished her with one sharp tug on her hair, her head snapping back in warning.

Forcing her to hold the position, you leaned forward to lick your way up the slender column of her neck, delighting in her answering whimper. You did it again, laving at her pulse point with the flat of your tongue before biting down and sucking just hard enough to bruise. She shivered against you, though her coat falling open could have had something to do with it as well.

Drawing back, you let out a quiet ‘Fuck’ when you saw what she had on underneath. Red lace lingerie hugged her curves, vibrant against the backdrop of creamy skin. Sliding your hands down her arms, you pushed the coat to the floor, eager to have all of her on display. The more you saw, the more your mouth watered; Rowena was your every wicked fantasy given face and form. Judging by the smug little smirk on her lips, she knew it.

“Definitely on the naughty list,” you murmured, barely aware of speaking at all. Eager for the taste of her on your tongue, you headed for the bedroom, pulling her along impatiently.

She asked with amusement, “Don’t you want to finish unwrapping your present?”

“Not yet. I’ve had dreams that started like this, and I’ll be damned if I’m not gonna make the most of it.”

Not giving her a chance to respond, you shoved her onto the bed, enjoying the way her breasts bounced on impact. Toeing off your shoes, you made quick work of her boots, tossing them carelessly over your shoulder. Rowena watched with a faint smile as you shed your clothes, standing naked as the day you were born. Crawling over her, you took her hands in yours, pinning them to the headboard. “Keep those there.”

“Are you going to punish me if I don’t,” she teased.

You were dead serious when you answered. “Yes.”

She actually shivered, breath hitching and fingers obediently gripping onto the headboard. Satisfied, you turned your attention to more important things- namely, admiring the view in front of you. The sheer babydoll left little to the imagination, covering just enough to tantalize and torment. Leaning down, you gave into the temptation nagging at you since the first glimpse and latched onto her nipple, suckling her through the lacy bra.

Rowena gasped as the wet heat of your mouth surrounded her, spreading her legs wider as she wriggled beneath you. Nipping at her in warning, you soothed the sting with your tongue when she stilled. Dragging the tip of your tongue to her other breast, you gave it the same treatment as the first, arousal pooling in your lower belly.

With one last, hard suck, you released her nipple to kiss and nibble your way down her stomach. The muscles of her abdomen quivered under your touch, her breath coming faster the lower you went. Stopping here and there to suck your mark into her skin, you sat back on your heels to admire your work, purple bruises blooming like a field of wildflowers. Getting comfortable on your stomach, you went back to peppering kisses over her body, drinking in her needy and impatient sighs.

Pushing her thighs open wider, you locked eyes with her and licked a line up her covered slit, groaning as her musky tang hit your tongue. Rowena’s eyes drifted shut as you did it again, the sheer red panties soon soaked with her slick and your saliva. Raising your head slightly, you pursed your lips and blew, earning a gasp from her as the heat of your breath hit her. Her thighs trembled, fighting your grasp, and you had to wrap your arms around them to keep her still.

Diving back in for more, you lost yourself in her, lapping and slurping, pushing your tongue against the silky material, dipping into her channel as far as it could go. You rocked your hips against the bed, aching for friction. Rowena writhed in place, bucking her hips into your mouth, guttural moans spilling from her lips like a song. It was impossible to tell which of you was louder, the sweet symphony of noise echoing through the bedroom, gasps and sighs mingling with pleas for more, more, more.

Drawing back, you licked the tangy slick of her from your lips, determined that none of it go to waste. Dropping kisses to her inner thighs, you were wild with hunger for her, torn between the desire to keep tormenting her or give into the need to watch her come undone beneath you. Rowena, sweat dampened lingerie clinging to her curves, wasn’t making it any easier for you, panting out your name in that lilting brogue. Eyeing you through hooded lids, she knew exactly what you wanted to hear.

“Please.”

It would take a harder heart than yours to deny her when she begged so prettily. Kissing your way back up her body, you took her lips with yours, licking insistently at her lips. She welcomed the sweep of your tongue, mewling as the taste of her own arousal flooded her mouth. With a final nip, you broke away for air, finally allowing her to release the headboard. Her hands wrapped around you immediately, nails skimming down your back and arms, anxious to touch you everywhere. Pressing her tight to you, you flipped over, wanting nothing more than to watch her face as she rode you.

Sliding a thigh between her legs, hands ghosting down her sides to land on her hips, you ordered, “Ride me, Ro. Let me see how pretty you look when you come.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Leaning back to brace her hands against your legs, she rocked her hips, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. You burned the image into memory, unwilling to forget a single moment of the way her hair spilled down her shoulders, or the sound of her pleased little hums. Face flushed with pleasure, body undulating above you, she was glorious. And she was all yours.

The ache between your legs begged for relief, and you tried to rub yourself against her to alleviate the pressure. Rowena, brought back to the moment by the action, cooed out an apology for taking her pleasure while offering none in return. She raked her nails up your belly, palming your naked breasts. The feel of her hands on you was divine, though there was nothing angelic about the smirk she leveled at you.

Magic, that ever present force in your lives, danced like lightning from her fingertips as she trailed them across your skin, leaving trails of zinging pleasure in their wake. You arched into her touch, eager for more. Rowena was all too happy to oblige, cupping your breasts, magic licking at your nipples as she pinched and rolled the stiff peaks. The sensation shot straight to your pussy, your fingers spasming, nails biting into her soft skin.

Dragging your nails across that creamy flesh, you grabbed a handful of her ass, pressing your thigh more firmly against her clothed slit, encouraging her to rut against you faster, harder, to take her pleasure from you. The sticky slick of her soaked through the sheer panties, painting wet smears on your skin. Her breasts bounced as she rode you, too much temptation to ignore. You sat up, one hand on her ass, the other releasing her hip to brace against the bed, and took a nipple into your mouth.

Lapping and sucking at her, you reveled in her gasping moans, that elfin face twisted with delight. Kneading the smooth globe of her ass, laving at her breast with the flat of your tongue, you rocked against her, determined to see her come undone above you. Judging from her breathy sighs, you wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

So focused were you on watching her, you almost didn’t notice when her hand left your breasts, magic licking its way down your stomach to the soaked patch of curls between your legs. Those clever fingers slid through your slippery folds, finding your swollen clit with ease of experience. You released her nipple with a cry as she rolled the bundle of nerves under her thumb, rubbing at it with tight circles.

Locked in a give-and-take of pleasure, the two of you worked each other higher. Her hand worked feverishly between your thighs, two slender fingers sinking into your wet heat as she continued to massage your clit with her thumb. Letting go of her ass with a slap, you buried your fingers in those fiery curls, pulling her to you for a fierce kiss. Rowena opened for you willingly, your tongues tangling, the sweet taste of her filling your mouth.

All you could taste or see or feel was Rowena, her hitched moans ringing in your ears as you raced towards completion. The flame of her surrounded you, and you would gladly be consumed if it meant one more moment in her arms. Lost to the passion you stirred in each other, there was nothing to do but hold on as you went toppling over the edge, ecstasy flooding your body as you came with a wordless cry. Rowena followed after you not a moment later, her body going rigid in your arms as she found her release.

Your walls pulsed around her fingers, clenching down on them as if determined to keep her buried within you forever. Wet, hot slick coated your thigh, rubbing the scent of her into your very skin. You rode each other, drawing your climaxes out until your bodies could take no more. Gradually slowing to a stop, Rowena slumped forward, breath fanning hotly across your neck, lacy lingerie soaked with sweat. 

Whining in protest when she pulled her fingers from your channel, you fell back against the pillows with a groan, tugging her to your side. Rowena, limp and boneless with sated pleasure, draped herself over your equally spent form. Not a word was shared as you basked in the afterglow, your fingers lightly stroking the smooth skin of her arms. She practically purred under your touch, smiling like the cat that got the cream.

Never one to remain still for long, she eventually began wiggling in your hold, mumbling something about lace scratching at delicate places. Unwilling to let her go just yet, you rolled on top of her, using your hips to pin her in place.

“And where do you think you’re going,” you teased with a mischievous grin, looming over her flushed body, “I haven’t finished unwrapping my present.”


End file.
